


seasalt wolf

by loserrobin



Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon verse, Fluff, Kraken the Direwolf - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Canon, mention of being drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Theon gets a direwolf.Setting : Canon Verse.Warning : Fluff, a touch of angst. Mention of being drunk.Word Count : 500.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Kraken the Direwolf (Drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577026
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	seasalt wolf

“That one’s yours, Snow.”

Theon thinks he’s clever, pointing out the runt, the squirming body of white fur contrasting all of its brothers and sisters. An outcast for an outcast, it seems fitting.

A small, broken noise catches his attention, arms still full with pups, Theon turns and spots something brown. Fuzzy and moving, a closer inspection reveals it is yet another direwolf pup, somehow crawled away from the litter.

“Another one,” Bran’s delighted voice says. He kneels onto the grass, forest floor and manages to hold two wriggling pups against his chest.

“One too many,” Theon comments. Five Starks and one Snow, five small direwolves and a runt. The addition, still making little pathetically broken sounds, is brown, he notices, but belly is splotched white. “Mayhaps Lord Stark will take this one.”

Robb bumps their shoulders together, light and companionable, grinning with joy. “Or mayhaps it could be yours.”

It has to be a jest, Theon thinks, because as desperate as he’s tried to be, he is no Stark. The Kraken sigil on his chest is proof enough of his bloodline and while the words heat his cheeks, they also pinch painfully at the center of his chest.

“Aye,” Jory Cassel watches their exchange with a strange expression. “Who else would take the poor thing?”

_The Lady_ , Theon thinks, but that thought quickly sours when he realizes what a fit she must be ready to cause once they’ve travelled back to the castle. There are no more people to name which leaves Theon with pursed lips.

“I don’t want it,” he snidely informs.

“Don’t abandon him to die,” Robb implores. “Not after we’re taking the whole litter.”

Theon looks down at the furballs in his arms, then to the two in Bran’s arms. Something final slams down on his shoulders when he turns to meet Robb’s twinkling gaze.

-

“He’s chewed through another pair of boots!”

Theon’s whine echoes off the walls, loud and obnoxious as himself. Robb’s laugh is brazen, all amusement in the face of his friend’s peril. The pups were growing well and each had been named, slowly being trained to obey and behave. Grey Wind was becoming a lord’s guard dog, always by Robb’s side unless locked in the kennels. Kraken, Theon’s troublemaker, had the habit of chewing anything in sight and running into the kitchens to steal unsupervised meat.

“If he pees on another wall, your lady mother will have my head,” he pouts.

“He’ll learn,” Robb assures him, eyes fond for both the brown direwolf and his companion. In the privacy of Theon’s bedchambers, Robb is unafraid to reach out and rest a palm against the other’s cheek. “Afterall, so did you.”

“I never wet the bed.”

“I’ve seen you drunkenly piss onto a pile of dirty clothes.”

“That’s not the same.” He huffs at Robb’s chuckle, daring to lean closer. “I should be angry with you.”

“You love him.” Robb says with certainty. “As you love me.”

A stubborn, short pause. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you see, please check out my other works and profile! You can follow me on twitter or tumblr under the same @.


End file.
